Fae Highschool
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: Gene Sharf isn't very known until she attends her new Fae Highschool. She doesn't really have much friends and she dresses like a hipster. I guess you can say she is the "new mysterious girl". She takes after a line of witches and werewolves. But Gene has a secret, and everyone will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to make this 2nd fan fic based on Lost Girl again. Thanks for reading and leave me a review!**

So yeah it's my first day at this Fae highschool and I am wearing what I wear every day basically. Some sort of hat whether its a beanie, or a fedora, a beret, whatever. My hair waved or curled. Sometimes I wear these hipster glasses, just to look a little cool. Skinny jeans or shorts that go above the knees. A nice tank or merchandise t-shirt. Today My hair is curled with a fedora, I have my ear ring feather on, skinny jeans with a pink spiked belt, my leather jacket, my black Raybans, and my regular black and white low-top converse. I threw on some makeup, not a lot, and I ran downstairs.

My mom set down orange juice in front of two pancakes. It smelled amazing. I started to eat my pancakes when my mom began to talk to me. "Gene, do you have a plan when they ask you about you're strength?" My mom said while making herself breakfast. I sipped my orange juice and replied, "Well, sort of. Trust me on this one mom." My mom nodded in agreement. "What classes are you planning on taking?" I got excited. "Of course, Wolf 101 and witchcraft. For my third class I think I might do a sport. Soccer most likely." My mom looked at me with a big smile. "You got it all figured out all ready huh?" She asked, still smiling. "Yeah pretty much." She looked at the clock. "Well you better go now if you don't want to be late. Need a ride or are you gonna take the bike?"

"I'll take the bike. Bye mom!" I kissed her goodbye. On the way out the door my mom yelled, "Wear a helmet Geney!" I flung a thumbs up as a sign for a yes. Now I know that you probably think that "the bike" is a little bicycle or something. Well, the bike is my 2013 Harley-Davidson Seventy Two. My dad got it for me this year to replace my old bike that he broke.

I put on my helmet and rode to my new school. When I parked my bike, everyone was staring at me like I just ran over a dog. I put my bike helmet on the handle bar and walked into the school. It was awfully big and clean. Everywhere I look there's, I don't know Fae stuff happening. Witches are messing with magic, vampires are playing with their powers in the shade, succubus and incubus are playing with people, and so many other Fae that I can't name.

I walked into the office with my dark Ray bans still on. I guess I got a positive vibe from the principal's office. I was still scanning the office until this man walks through the door while I was sitting down.

"Hello. You must be Evangeline-? He paused after he said my first name.

"Oh, Sharf. Evangeline Sharf." I replied, not nervous at all. He smiled,very creepily. "Do you happen to be related to Missy Sharf?" He asked getting out a picture. I nodded, "Yeah, she's my Grandmother."

"Missy was my witchcraft teacher back when I was you're age! Are you a witch like you're grandmother?" He asked, practically on the tip of his chair. I thought for a brief second. "Actually I'm a wolf, like my mom." He stared at me a little surprised.

"Teresa. How is she? Does she remember me? She is a wonderful wolf. You look just like her." He went on and on.

"Um Mr. Kemp, I need to go to class now." I quickly said before he started crying about my mom. "Oh yes. Sorry, let me take you to you're class." We walked down the halls until we reached succubus 101. I was really confused.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kemp, this isn't my class that I asked for. I am supposed to be in Witchcraft 101." I said handing him my schedule. He looked at it and said, "No, this says Succubus 101, then witchcraft, then soccer."

"There must be a mistake. I asked for witchcraft, Wolf, then soccer."

"We will fix this mess up, promise. Just stick to this schedule for now until we can make room for you. Okay?" He said, with a firm voice. I just nodded and rolled my eyes under my sunglasses. "Oh and Evangeline, take those sunglasses off in the school building. It's policy." He said pointing at my sunglasses. I took them off and he stared at me again. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the classroom. Everyone stared at me again. Most of them were a succubus or a incubus. I couldn't tell what the other people were because they all looked like regular people.

"Hello class, this is-" I cut him off and whispered in his ear, "Call me Gene."

"Class, this is Gene Sharf. She is you're new student. Treat her nicely!" Mr. Kemp said. He left and I was just standing there like a wall. The teacher was a younger man who was actually pretty handsome. He was probably an incubus. "Okay so any open seats?" He asked the class. I looked around the room and a couple of guys rose their hand. I just took the seat that was closest to the back of the room. We worked on the history of the succubus and of the incubus. I was just thinking about, in my head until...


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to post a chapter or maybe a little less than a full on chapter each day. Thanks for you're reviews and keep on reading! **

"Gene would you come here please." The teacher called. I looked up at him. Quickly, I glared over to his name plate on his desk. I walked up to him and said, "Yes Mr. Allen?" He pulled out a strength machine. I freaked out a little bit. I zoned out for a few seconds.

"Gene?" I looked up with a sort of gap in my stomach. I answered Mr. Allen with a, "Yeah?"

"You're arm, Gene." He said while holding the arm wrap. I slowly handed him my arm.

"Since you're new, we need to know you're strength score. What was it last year?" He asked while the machine was still calculating. I cleared my throat and replied, "I was 10 plus." He looked at me with surprised eyes and a smile. "Strong little wolf huh?" I just nodded with a fake smile. Then there was a strong silence. I looked at him and asked quietly, "Is there something wrong?" He showed me the machine with my "corrected" strength score. There it said 36. I looked scared. "That machine must be rigged or something. No one can have that!" I yelled. I noticed my surroundings. Everyone was staring at me. I stormed out of that classroom with my backpack and everything by my side. I found myself at some alley type place behind the school. I saw seniors everywhere. They circled me.

"Hey little freshman, you're in our alley." One of them said. I couldn't tell who because it came from behind me. Man, what did I just run into. At least I don't have to face that machine and that teacher.

"I um- I'm lost. I don't want to hurt anybody." I said calmly. Most of them smiled and laughed. "You think you can hurt us freshman?" This time I saw who said it. I turned around, my eyes glowing light brown almost orange.

"I think? I know." I punched my claws out of my knuckles and growled to show my set of fangs. I could smell fear on all of them, they didn't show it though.

"Lets go then!" I screamed while grinning.

**Sorry this was short. I just had to leave it hanging at a good point. Leave me a review!**


End file.
